Hearts and Holly
by Preussen
Summary: Gilbert and Matthew still haven’t hooked up yet, and Francis seems to be the only one to notice this. He sets about with a plan to fix this, but it may end up with a few bloody noses…Or perhaps just a fist full of snow down his shirt…
1. Blessed is the season

**A/N: This is a story done for a Christmas Exchange on LJ.**

**The Prologue is nothing special, just France musing on how love works and lot of other philosohpical shit like that. Anywho, rating will change~**

**:D**

**Have fun**

* * *

No one knew love better than Francis. No one knew the workings of such a thing, the wonders it beheld or the meaning behind the word. Not a single soul could grasp the sheer significance of it, or how empty the world would be without it. Love was a thing someone found hard to escape, and once caught, almost impossible to deny. It was such a heady feeling that made you light on your toes but heavy in the head. Heavy with happiness and warmth and smiles…

Yes, Francis was quite sure he was the only one to fully comprehend such a feeling. He was the embodiment of _France_ after all…

And yet…

And yet as he walked next to his friend, gazing at the way his eyes would light up at the mention of a particular name, or the way his cheeks would slowly turn pink without his knowing, he couldn't help but wonder just how someone could completely deny such a profound emotion. His friend would gesture wildly talking about this man, his face split in a grin. He'd laugh as he reminisced, nudging Francis every once in a while when he slipped in an innuendo or two.

Love had a habit of working in mysterious ways. It had a way of breaking things and throwing tantrums, yet it also had a habit of consoling people and warming them. Love could be harsh. It could be sweet. Bitter. Or, as he noticed with his friend, love could be just out of sight for one to see it, yet clear as day for everyone else. Much like a note taped to the back of one's shirt; They don't know it's there, but everybody else can see it.

Gilbert was the prime example of this kind of love. As the albino continued talking animatedly about pancakes and hockey and whatever else seemed to come to mind at the moment, Francis chuckled softly to himself. It was almost too perfect when he thought about it. Gilbert, a man who claimed he had no need for love or friendship, had indeed fallen into cupid's trap, albeit unknowingly. The poor Germanic man was most definitely in love with someone, but didn't realize it.

Love like this tended to be the best in Francis' opinion. Simply because it was always filled with excitement.

Now being the expert he was, Francis also knew that this sort of love needed a little push in the right direction. You couldn't simply let two people in denial of their love for one another _stay_ in denial, or else nothing could be gained. Asking Gilbert about his current relationship would do nothing to help the little problem along as the stupid man was just a little too thick and stubborn.

But Matthew? His little Matthew? What would the poor boy say if he brought up the subject?

Francis had a sneaking suspicion that the Canadian would simply turn down the statement head on, saying Gilbert wasn't the kind of man to fall in love and that he himself had gotten along fine without entering any relationships.

That wouldn't do, oh no. That wouldn't do at all.

As the two men turned into a small walkway leading up to a house, Francis found himself smiling. Beaming was more of a proper term. The reason behind such an expression was for the simple fact that he could see a plan unfolding before him. The time of year was all too perfect for his little idea. When Matthew opened the door to his house, smiling ever so timidly like he usually did and giving Gilbert a rather fond hug, he walked in smiling a little too broadly and walking with a bit of a jump in his step.

Christmas had to be one of his favourite times of year. Although he loved being with friends and family, that wasn't the reason why. No, the reason was very simple and you could find it hanging under most doorways…

His reason for loving Christmas so much?

One word.

Mistletoe.


	2. which engages the whole world

It was around noon when Francis got around to asking Gilbert some questions. He tried to be as nonchalant as possible, knowing the albino was likely to give him very strange looks and maybe a snide remark or two. They were sitting on the couch, each with a beverage in hand and conversing idly about anything that came to mind. It was after Gilbert had asked how things in Europe were doing that Francis finally brought up the subject he'd been itching to talk about.

"You know, _Prusse._" He said after taking a drink from his wine. "I hear that _Angelterre_ and Alfred have hit it off rather nicely." He motioned slightly towards the two people he had mentioned. They were currently seated around the coffee table playing a game of poker with Matthew. Gilbert and Francis had opted out, mostly because both of them had been accused of cheating. That and Francis had tried to push them into a game of Strip Poker.

No one was willing to play _that_ game as Francis seemed to always have the upper hand.

Gilbert merely shrugged. "I guess. It's none of my business though." He pulled his feet up to sit criss-cross on the couch cushions as he watched the game in front of him.

The Frenchman sighed heavily, setting his glass down on the side table. The three players were too engrossed on their bets that they didn't notice the conversation going on. "And what about my little _Mathieu_?" He asked, leaning ever so slightly towards Gilbert and dropping his voice a pitch or two.

Gilbert frowned and leaned ever so slightly in the _opposite_ direction of Francis, eying him warily. "What about Mattie?" He sounded rather apprehensive, but Francis merely dismissed the tone.

"You two are together, non?" Francis leaned back again, eyeing the Prussian with arched eyebrows. Gilbert stared at him wide eyed for a second before finally registering what had just been said.

"Wh-_What!?_" He lurched forward in his seat. "What do you mean _together!?_"

Francis chuckled lightly. "Never mind, _cheri._ We'll discuss it later." He motioned towards the three men seated in front of them who were now giving them curious looks.

Matthew was brilliant enough to say something before the silence that ensued became rather awkward. He cleared his throat lightly, setting his cards face down and standing up. "Would anyone like a drink?" He asked.

Francis looked over at his glass of wine which was still half full. Gilbert hadn't had much of a chance to touch his beer from all the talking he had been doing. Alfred and Arthur both raised their glasses however.

Matthew smiled coyly and took the glasses in hand, lumbering off to the kitchen with his bear not far behind. Alfred stretched, yawning rather loudly until he collapsed on his back with a sound of approval.

"M'getting' tired, Iggy." He whined.

Arthur merely scoffed. "That's your own fault for staying up so late last night."

Francis and Gilbert noted with mild fascination how the Brit's cheeks seem to turn a slight shade of red.

"You were up too, Artie." Alfred sat up abruptly, frowning at him. Arthur spluttered slightly, fiddling with the cards in his hands before he finally set them down on the table.

"That doesn't matter, Alfred. Just be quiet."

Gilbert glanced over at Francis to see him downing the rest of his wine. The Frenchman then stood up, a rather smug smile on his face as he walked around the couch. "Be right back, my friends." He said cheerily. The Albino merely frowned and slipped down off the couch to get a closer look at the game.

"So who's winning?"

* * *

Matthew turned around, glasses now full with beverages in hand, and then froze. He very nearly dropped the drinks, but they were swiftly plucked from his grasp and placed on the counter.

Francis stood in front of him looking rather pleased with himself for some reason. That was just a tid bit unsettling for Matthew.

"Ah, F-francis. What is it? Do you need something?" He stammered out. It wouldn't have been so awkward if the Frenchman wasn't so _close_.

"Non, just putting my glass up." He stepped forward. The younger man squeaked slightly, stumbling back until he was pressed up against the counter. "I wanted to talk to you actually."

"G-geh, Fr-france what are you-"

"I have a few questions, _Mathieu_."

Francis stepped forward again, placing his hands on either side of the Canadian as he leaned in. Matthew's eyes widened, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose as a rather deep blush crept into his cheeks.

"Questions?" His voice was several octaves too high, and Francis chuckled at that little fact.

"Yes." He affirmed, leaning forward until their noses touched. "About you." Francis smiled almost devilishly, easing forward ever so slightly. "Tell me, _Mathieu_. Are you in any relationships?"

"F-francis don't-"

* * *

"…They've been in there for ten minutes…" Arthur muttered, staring at the game on the table. "Does it take that long to get a drink or two?"

"Francis went in there too." Alfred added in, looking up from his leaning tower of poker chips.

"That's what scares me." Arthur grumbled. He reached over and flicked said tower, smiling ever so slightly when the American let out a horrified cry of despair.

Gilbert wasn't having any of it however. His arms were folded across his chest as he leaned against the couch, a scowl set in place. "They're probably just talking." He said, rather hopefully Arthur noticed.

"Talking?"

"…Maybe…"

"…"

"Hopefully…"

"…this _is_ Francis we're talking about…You do realize that, don't you?"

"…god _damn_ it!" Gilbert suddenly stood up, very nearly knocking over his beer glass as he dashed out of the living room and into the kitchen. "Francis you better not be doing anything funny!"

Arthur and Alfred turned to look at each other, both wearing curious looks of utter confusion.

The strangled yell from the kitchen however quickly dragged them out of their thoughts. Arthur was the first jump up, muttering a light, "I knew it" under his breath as he hurried off to the kitchen. Alfred trailed not far behind.

Before he could even make it to the kitchen however, Francis came barreling into the room and then out the door laughing. Gilbert was chasing him with a look of sheer murderous rage on his face. He wasn't laughing. No, rather he was screaming obscenities in any language he could remember.

Alfred and Arthur stood stock still, not really knowing what had just happened. Neither of them were really sure they even _wanted_ to know…

* * *

_**A/N: Ahaha, I'm not very fond of this chapter, but that's just me. I'm Ms. Hypercritical.**_

_**Anywho, sorry for the delay. I planned on having this chapter out yesterday, but I got dragged off to visit some friends of the family and then we went and saw "Sherlock Holmes"**_

_**Great movie btw. You should go see it. :D**_

_**Also, I've been going through a bit of Artblock lately. D: Hence the reason I haven't been posting much. I've got so many ideas for a story, but I can't seem to write it out.**_

_**Geh, anyways, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! I know I did. c:**_

_**Xbox Xbox Xbox Xbox  
**_


	3. in a conspiracy of love

Matthew, quite frankly, didn't know what to think of the situation he was in. As of that moment, he was on the ground, huddled in a tight ball in the corner of his kitchen. He had his head tucked between his knees, hands clutching at his hair as he struggled to keep his breathing even. However, even over his ragged breathing and Arthur trying to see if he was okay and Alfred's annoying chattering about the possibilities of what had happened, none of that seemed to drive out the sound of Gilbert yelling at Francis.

Outside, the Frenchman and Prussian were facing each other. Gilbert's face was contorted into that of rage, the colour in his cheeks deepening from his anger. Francis however seemed anxious, a dumb smile planted on his face as he laughed at his friend.

"You've got some nerve doing that!" Gilbert shouted, advancing forward.

Francis swiftly stepped back, keeping the gap between them at an even distance. "Doing what, _Prusse_? I haven't done anything wrong!"

Gilbert stopped dead in his tracks and let out a holler. "You fucking _kissed_ him didn't you!?"

Francis arched his eyebrows, looking much like the cat that had caught the canary. "Kiss? My little _Matthieu_!?"

"Don't deny it you _scheissekopf_! I saw it with my own two eyes!"

"But you two aren't a couple now, are you? Clearly I've done nothing wrong. I don't see why you're so upset." Francis folded his arms across his chest as he watched Gilbert's expression.

At first the Prussian looked about ready to murder him, but something seemed to click. Gilbert froze, realization suddenly dawning on him as he realized just _what_ Francis was implying, and _had been_ implying earlier.

"…You little bastard…" Gilbert growled. He reached down and scooped up a handful of snow, packing it down into a ball. "You still have no right to even _touch_ him!" He cranked back his arm and then chucked the ball at the Frenchman. Francis easily stepped aside, the snowball whizzing past his head.

"And why not? I raised him, didn't I?"

"Mattie belongs to _me_! You hardly ever remember him most of the time!"

By now, Matthew was out on his porch, staring at the scene unfolding before him with wide eyes. Gilbert continued making snowballs and chucking them at the Frenchman ( he actually succeeded in hitting him several times, but most of them Francis dodged ). Francis even retaliated with his own snowball when he decided Gilbert was too close.

It was when Gilbert got smacked in the face with the icey fluff that Matthew decided it'd be best to intervene.

The Prussian had toppled over on the ground, holding his nose and spitting out bits of ice. He sat up glaring furiously at Francis before he got up and charged. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU WINE BASTARD!" He shouted.

His battle cry was cut short however, when Matthew stepped in front of him. The Canadian waved his arms frantically, trying to keep the Prussian at bay.

"Gilbert, please! Listen to me! Don't do this!"

Gilbert attempted to side step him, but Matthew easily blocked his path.

"Just lemme deal with him first!" He snapped.

Matthew flinched slightly, momentarily kicking himself for thinking he could stop such a rambunctious and petulant man so easily. Francis made a dash for the house, and in turn, Gilbert attempted to follow. Francis managed to shove past Arthur and Alfred who were on the porch ( Alfred had seemingly conjured a bag of popcorn out of nowhere )

Gilbert didn't get two steps before he ended up face flat on the ground. When he rolled over, he saw Matthew…sitting on him.

"Would you just _listen_ to me!?" Matthew grumbled, placing his hands on Gilbert's shoulders to keep him pinned down. God knew what kind of havoc the Prussian would wreak if he ever got loose.

"And why should I!? I saw what happened!" Gilbert struggled to sit up, but Matthew easily shoved him back down.

"No you didn't! If you would _listen_ I could explain this whole thing!"

"Then what the fuck happened in there, huh!?" Gilbert's voice suddenly took on a sour, rather jealous note. It was hard to miss and it caught Matthew off guard somewhat. He eased off just a little bit, but kept Gilbert pinned to the ground. "It sure as hell looked like you two were having a good time."

Matthew's mouth fell open slightly in an unvoiced response. When on _earth_ did Gilbert ever learn to look like a kicked puppy? The sight was just so…overwhelming and surreal. The Canadian quickly snapped his jaw closed, flushing slightly. "H-he didn't kiss me, Gilbert…"

Gilbert's eyes widened infinitesimally, "He what?"

"…He didn't kiss me. I don't know why he didn't but…" Matthew looked down slightly, his cheeks suddenly burning at remembering just _what_ Francis had been doing. "H-he just kind of stood there. He didn't _do_ anything. But he was asking me all these weird questions a-and he just kept _standing_ there!"

Gilbert didn't exactly know what to say to that. So Francis wasn't being a pervert for once in his life? That was a little hard to believe. If Francis was ever that close to somebody, he was bound to be doing something lecherous. "He didn't kiss you…?"

Matthew shook his head wildly. "No! He didn't! I swear!"

"…he just stood there…"

"Yes."

"Asking you questions…"

"Y-yes…"

"…I don't believe you."

Matthew let out a groan, leaning over until his head rested on Gilbert's shoulder. "I swear I'm telling the truth…" He mumbled. "I wouldn't lie about something like this." He lifted his head to look at the older man pleadingly. "You gotta trust me, Gil."

Gilbert opened his mouth to respond, however he was cut off when something caught his eye. Francis of all people was leaning over them, hand held out above their heads clutching something…green… It took Gilbert a few moments, but he finally recognized the small plant.

Mistletoe…

Everything seemed to click into place just then.

Matthew was still unaware of the rather chummy looking Frenchman leering above them, so Gilbert set to work immediately. "What questions did he ask you?"

Matthew was taken aback slightly. "Q-questions?" He sat up a bit ( why the hell this position hasn't become awkward yet is beyond me ) and frowned. "H-he wanted to know if I was in a relationship…"

"And?"

"A-and what I th-thought about…uhm…y-you…"

"Anything else?"

"…"

"Mattie…"

"…H-he asked what I kn-knew ab-bout…erm…l-love…"

Francis, that little bastard…

Gilbert sighed heavily, a rather crooked smile creeping onto his lips. "I see…Now it makes sense…"

"Wh-what does?" Matthew squeaked. His cheeks were about as red as a tomato at this point, and he kept fidgeting with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Francis is playing matchmaker. This probably explains the mistletoe hanging above our heads…"

"M-m-mistletoe!?" Matthew looked up, and sure enough, the mistletoe was hanging there, secured between Francis' fingers. The Frenchman laughed delightedly and dangled it slightly.

Gilbert took this opportunity to sit up slightly. "Don't get me wrong, Francis. I'm still pissed at you, but…" He took in a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Thanks…" He grabbed onto Matthew's scarf and yanked him forward. The Canadian let out a squeak of protest, struggling to stay back.

"G-gil! D-don't!"

"Tradition's tradition, Mattie." Gilbert murmured before he pulled the Canadian closer. "Now deal with it." He leaned forward just enough to close the gap between them.

Francis stood straight averting his gaze to at least give to two little lovebirds some privacy. Arthur had seemingly done the same, coughing into his hand and turning around to walk inside. Alfred bit his lip, trying his best not to let out a wolf whistle like he wanted to, and eventually decided following Arthur would be the best idea.

He turned on his heel, marching towards to step of Matthew's house and leaving the two newfound lovers on their own.

Love was something nobody knew better than Francis, that he was sure of. It was a tricky little emotion that invoked the strangest feelings. It left people utterly confused, bashful, and stubborn. It could make them jealous, upset, or just downright angry.

But love also brought happiness.

When he was at the doorway, Francis spared a glance back. Matthew had jumped off of Gilbert, landing on his bottom in the snow as he frantically tried to cover his face. Gilbert stood over him, laughing rather loudly and grinning like a madman. He didn't miss the slight curve of Matthew's lips when he removed his hands to look up at the Prussian. It was the barest hint of a smile beneath rosy cheeks.

Love had a way of working in mysterious ways. And it was the love that remained unseen until certain trigger had been pulled that always fascinated Francis the most.

After all, it was love like that that tended to have the most excitement.

* * *

_**A/N: Thus concludes this little christmas/new years special. c: This was originally written for a Christmas Exchange on LJ but It got delayed due to internet issues and then me getting sick over new years. xAx So sorry this is late, I hoped to have posted it the day before yesterday, but no dice.**_

_**Anywho, thank you all for your reviews, and I hope you all enjoyed the story~ God knows I went through hell trying to write it. xAx**_

_**But good news~ I think my art/writer's block is gone! :D Which means I should /hopefully/ be posting a bit more from now on. But...then again...school starts back up tomorrow.**_

_**"OTL  
**_


End file.
